Más allá de los recuerdos
by Luna-loveblack
Summary: Cuando Lucius fallece, Draco tiene que regresar a un pequeño pueblo de Bulgaria donde se esconde su más triste historia y ahora, tendrá que revivirla...


Este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia... espero que les guste. Está basada en una película que me encantó: Despertares del pasado.

Déjenme sus reviews please....

**1.- El Regreso**

En una oficina realmente elegante y acogedora, de estilo conservador y llena de velas encendidas se escuchó la voz de un hombre vestido de negro y de apariencia poco amigable:

-Señor Malfoy, le tengo malas noticias.

-Es sobre mi padre, ¿cierto? – Draco no se había sorprendido con la frase con la que se había presentado su interlocutor, porque sabía que desde varios meses atrás su padre estaba enfermo y lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera muerto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

En lo que parecía la oficina de un abogado estaba sentado en un rincón, cubierto con una manta y llorando. No tenía más de catorce años. De repente por una de las dos puertas del frío lugar, entró su padre: Lucius Malfoy, un hombre imponente, de mirada altiva y total elegancia.

-¡Padre! – dijo Draco corriendo hacia su progenitor y aferrándose fuertemente a él por la cintura. Se sentía triste y desesperado, pero Lucius no parecía interesado en el chico, lo vio con cara de desaprobación y lo retiró de su pecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Su padre falleció ayer por la noche. Le ha dejado una gran herencia – dijo el notario con tono de rutina. Aunque realmente no era necesario que lo dijera porque Draco ya conocía la inmensa fortuna que su padre había poseído en vida – ¿Usted se encargará del servicio funerario?

-Sí, no se preocupe, prepararé todo aquí en Londres.

-Pero, Señor, la última voluntad de su padre fue que lo enterraran en un pueblo de Bulgaria.

-No lo sabía.

-Sería injusto no cumplir su último deseo, ¿no le parece?, después de todo los gastos ya están cubiertos, sólo es cuestión de que usted se encargue de los trámites legales.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

Tenía catorce años cuando regresó al pueblo donde se encontraba la mansión campestre de la familia Malfoy... ( tenía un recuerdo muy nítido de aquel verano). Su madre había fallecido hacía dos meses y llegar a la casa no le causaba emoción alguna, al contrario, estaba seguro de que no la pasaría nada bien, porque su padre, que normalmente era frío y calculador, en estos momentos después de la muerte de su madre, sus "cualidades" se habían multiplicado. Parecía que Lucius no tenía ni el más mínimo afecto a su hijo, su primogénito y heredero.

Cuando el adolescente bajó sus maletas y estuvo parado en el único anden de la estación de trenes, a la única persona conocida que vio, fue a su vecino, que siempre se comportaba muy amable con él:

-Hola Draco, verte aquí es casi un milagro, esa escuela de "snobs" no te deja venir más seguido ¿verdad?, jajaja. Pero que bueno que estés aquí y además llegaste en la mejor época del año: el verano. ¡Vamos, vamos! Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas. Te llevaré a tu casa, tu padre se pondrá muy feliz de verte.

-"Sí, seguramente se pondrá muy feliz de verme"- pensaba sarcásticamente Draco, mientras el vecino lo transportaba en una carreta tirada por caballos blancos.

La casa de los Malfoy estaba algo retirada, por lo que tenían que atravesar un largo camino, pero el paisaje era precioso: verdes campos sembrados, pasaban a un lado del bosque de coníferas y una hermosa laguna que es esos momentos reflejaba suavemente la luz del ocaso. Los árboles y todas las flores se encontraban esplendorosos. El agua de la laguna se movía con el viento y producía sonidos tan relajantes, que era inevitable pensar en sumergirse en esas frescas aguas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y estaba allí otra vez, viajando en el mismo tren, hacia el mismo pueblo, desde aquel verano no había vuelto y no deseaba hacerlo, pero su padre así lo había querido.

Por la ventanilla de su compartimiento podía observar bellos paisajes, desde allí distinguió el bosque que estaba a las orillas del pueblo. Llevaba un libro de pasta azul para ahuyentar el aburrimiento, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. El libro resbaló de sus blancas y tersas manos hasta el suelo, abriéndose y arrojando una pequeña tarjeta.

Una mujer, que seguramente había entrado en el lugar mientras el dormía, tomó el libro azul y levantó la tarjeta que había caído junto al pie de Draco, quien en ese mismo instante despertó.

-Se te ha caído... toma – dijo ella sonriendo y extendiendo el libro para que el lo tomara.

-Muchas gracias- contentó y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba una criatura de infinita belleza: su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello platinado y lacio caía graciosamente hasta la altura de su pecho, sus labios tenían un tono rojizo, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Malfoy, fueron sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían tan profundos como el mar. Se encontraba pensando acerca de la belleza angélica de esta chica cuando una voz dulce y cristalina interrumpió sus meditaciones.

-La "D" ¿de qué es?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esta tarjeta que dice "Dr. Draco Malfoy"; se calló junto con tu libro y creo que ahora no podrás saber donde te quedaste.

-No hay problema. La "D" es de Draco, ese es mi nombre.

-Mucho gusto Draco... mi nombre es Renata.

Ahora conocía el nombre de aquella mujer que movía cada fibra de su ser, el solo hecho de verla le producía un inmenso placer, pero a la vez le hacía revivir su más triste y oscuro pasado, que inútilmente había intentado enterrar durante muchos años.

El encargado de el tren le pidió que saliera un momento para arreglar algunos problemas de a siguiente transportación de el féretro, no se tardó demasiado, pero cuando regresó a su compartimiento, la chica ya no se encontraba allí.


End file.
